<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil with Green Eyes by Serenithy31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136744">The Devil with Green Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenithy31/pseuds/Serenithy31'>Serenithy31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Angst and Romance, Batman References, Cute Lucifer, Drunk Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, How I Met Your Mother References, Insecure Lucifer, Jealous, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Romance, Soft Chloe Decker, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenithy31/pseuds/Serenithy31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's chest swells up, taking a defensive stance, standing between them. </p>
<p>"I've already said that she's not going <br/>anywhere. And much less with you."</p>
<p>"Move" The man orders, pointing straight at the devil's chest.</p>
<p>Oh God! That is a bad sign. Chloe purses her lips.</p>
<p>"Make me" Lucifer hisses.</p>
<p>He laughs, his gaze detailing the devil in front of him from head to toe, ending in the flowers squeezing in his hands. "Nice flowers. Nice try" he comments casually. There is a pause, then another smile, a mischief covering his lips. "I hope you're better at winning over Detective Decker than as a hacker, otherwise we already know how this will all end."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. It's me writing another story.<br/>Each chapter will be dedicated to a very jealous devil boyfriend.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. See you in the comment section.<br/>Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.<br/>Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.<br/>A hug, have a good day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linda knows four things about Lucifer Morningstar:</p>
<ol>
<li>He is incredibly absorbed in his own world when he wants to be, to the point that he forgets to eat, shower and sleep. This includes the times when he hatches childish plans for revenge, heavenly conspiracies, or just fixing for one of his fights with Chloe.</li>
<li>He is an unstoppable source of energy, a battery that does not wear out throughout the day - he is amazing to see. He is also a constant source of annoyance to his co-workers - to Lucifer's own satisfaction, and to Dan's mortification.</li>
<li>He is the most self-centered, sarcastic and immature man Linda and virtually all of her friends have known. However, he is also kind, charitable and funny; qualities that contrast the negative points of his personality, maintaining the complexity of his being in an almost constant balance.</li>
<li>He hates sharing. Or, rather - he does not share. Especially if a name appears in the equation: Chloe Decker. His partner, girlfriend, friend, confidant, the love/soulmate of his life.</li>
</ol>
<p>Understanding that incredibly important point, it is safe to establish that Chloe is the most important woman in his life: his source of joy, his peace, his white light in a world full of darkness. So, it is forbidden to touch a single hair of her beautiful blonde head, which is evident to everyone – or, well - almost everyone.</p>
<p>Linda sighs. She wishes the angelic brothers and creatures had known that before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Archangel Raphael</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael laughs from across the room, slapping each finished cup of hot chocolate to the floor, a smile appearing on his lips as the different images change on the magic apparatus.</p>
<p>His shirt has been pushed aside, as has his jacket. And his body falls softly onto the dark-colored sofa.</p>
<p>A laugh springs from his lips again as he watches the large bird run quickly, trying to escape the unlucky animal using the unreliable weapons.</p>
<p>He is about to finish his fifth cup of hot chocolate when the elevator opens wide, revealing a tall, thin shadow.</p>
<p>Instantly, his body tenses. He positions himself in combat form, awaiting the arrival of his wings.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare take another step, earthly creature, or you will feel the fury of the Archangel Raphael!" His voice echoes loudly in the dark room.</p>
<p>The figure pauses on the threshold. Her slender arms are crossed over her chest, and a harmonic giggle spreads throughout the place. Rafael's chest constricts at the sound. It reminds him of the angelic choirs back home.</p>
<p>The woman lets her hands rest on the nearest switch, and instantly, bright light flashes in front of him.</p>
<p>His lips meet in a fine line, his dark eyes gaze at the earthly creature - the threat - in front of him. She is a tall woman, her slim figure adapts to every curve of her body. Her face is the face of a goddess and her eyes steal the color from the blue skies created by his father. She is beautiful.</p>
<p>"I am very sorry my lady, please forgive me. I thought it was some threat."</p>
<p>The woman laughs. Shakes her head from one side to the other.</p>
<p>"There is nothing to forgive, it's a fair guess based on everything that has happened before," she says with a smile. His heart contracts again; her bravery reminds him of his sisters. "Archangel Raphael, right?"</p>
<p>"The healing archangel," he tells her, giving her a smile.</p>
<p>"I am" -</p>
<p>"Unattainable for you, so distance yourself, healing boy. Or there won't be any divine healing power to help you if I have to fight you," a dark-eyed man replies with a sharp tone and an unpleasant grin.</p>
<p>Raphael is unable to completely hide his surprise.</p>
<p>"Lucifer." The blonde turns to meet his burning chocolate eyes.</p>
<p>His gaze flits between his brother's body, his wings, and then at her.</p>
<p>His eyes flicker softly as he focuses on her.</p>
<p> "Don't be rude, Raphael was just protecting your house."</p>
<p>Lucifer's eyebrows go up, giving the angel another warning look. Rafael only laughs at his attempt to appear intimidating, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.</p>
<p>"Good evening, my lady, I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Raphael comments with a kind smile.</p>
<p>"Good evening Raphael," she says, returning his smile.</p>
<p>Raphael walks briskly but still hears the note of annoyance in his brother's voice.</p>
<p>"Really? One minute spent getting to know him, and you're already on first name terms with him."</p>
<p>Lucifer sighs audibly and she laughs, moving closer to him.</p>
<p>"You're just being a big boy," she complains, her arms around his dark hair.</p>
<p>"He was pointing his wings at you! What would have happened if..."</p>
<p>Raphael feels the despair in Lucifer's voice. He has never experienced that, but he has a slight idea from observing his brother in front of the detective - the desire to place distance between any danger that always reached her in an abysmal way.</p>
<p>It is the same feeling Lucifer is feeling now when he sees a threat near his beautiful blonde. But Raphael is not a threat; he would never hurt an innocent person. He would never hurt a woman who has such an effect on his brother.</p>
<p>Nope, he promises.</p>
<p>"Nothing happened, overprotective devil," she whispers, while her hands gently caress his cheek.</p>
<p>He doesn't seem convinced, but nods anyway. "Will you come to bed with me?" is not a question; it is a blunt statement.</p>
<p>She plays with his hair, laughing at his obvious jealousy. "Perhaps."</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs, and says something else, but Raphael has left space between him and the couple and is unable to hear.</p>
<p>The only thing Raphael knows for sure is that his brother is lucky. He has his own earthly angel in his care.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time Chloe encounters a non-earthly being, she is not as pleasant as she was with the unsuspecting figure of the archangel of healing on the couch.</p>
<p>It is more chaotic and much more restless.</p>
<p>It all starts a month later. The paperwork has been completed at a remarkably fast pace - to Chloe's surprise; to Lucifer's delight; who has been desperate for her constant attention, so she decides to visit him and alleviate his annoying texting.</p>
<p>Her steps are light when she enters the elevator. The doors close and she waits a couple of seconds while fixing the imperceptible wrinkles in her blouse - a clear sign of nervousness.</p>
<p>She smiles. Lucifer has turned her into some kind of blushing teenager with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.</p>
<p>She is sure that she has the same effect on him, although she has never asked.</p>
<p>A smile appears again before the doors open, alerting her to her arrival at her destination.</p>
<p>"Hello Lucifer..."</p>
<p>She greets him with a hint of blush on her cheeks and a scholarly smile that she hates but can't help, when the words die on her lips.</p>
<p>There is a deep mark in the ceramic of the newly renovated floors that has the particular shape of a man. Chloe doesn't stop to think much about it.</p>
<p>She takes two steps to find what is a fight between Lucifer, Raphael, Amenadiel, and a very green giant. Mr. Hyde.</p>
<p>Her eyes widen as she remembers the man in the story, Dr. Jekyll. Her mind conjures up reasons why he would meet Lucifer.</p>
<p>He badly needs a favor.</p>
<p>Chloe imagines which one.</p>
<p>"Come on big guy, it's not that bad!" it is Lucifer who is laughing, raising his hands above his head.</p>
<p>Amenadiel stared pointedly. "This is your fault, Luci!"</p>
<p>"Easy, brother! It's nothing we can't control," the brunette calmly comments, even with a funny smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>"Creature," Raphael speaks from the other side with his foreign accent and his suit on display. "My brothers and I, we don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>The answer comes as a compact block of cement flies towards Raphael's chest, a block he dismisses with incredible ease.</p>
<p>Mr. Hyde does not give up. He suddenly moves to tear a painting from the wall - but not just any painting, her favorite. The rising impression of the sun. An impressionist painting that he struggled for months to achieve. A gift from Lucifer to her.</p>
<p>So her voice rises in the room as fast as her feet move.</p>
<p>"Please, no!"</p>
<p>Mr. Hyde growls. It is the sound of an annoying animal, a reckless, bloody, dangerous beast.</p>
<p>The big green man takes a step with the painting still in his right hand, his powerful eyes fixed on her. He lets out another annoying growl, but nonetheless, she takes another step towards him.</p>
<p>"Detective!" Lucifer calls out; this time his voice has lost its musical quality, its fun. There is more concern than anything else.</p>
<p>Raphael's rod appears on the scene, while Amenadiel's wings quickly appear.</p>
<p>But she forgets about them and focuses on the green man.</p>
<p>"It's a Monet," she declares, as if that statement meant something to the giant man growling and destroying everything in the middle of the room. "It is an important piece for me. You can see the quality of the colors and the beauty of the landscape. Please don't destroy it!" she asks in a soft, calm voice. The same tone of voice that she is used to using with Trixie, when she is hurt or has had a recurring nightmare.</p>
<p>Mr. Hyde grunts. His face goes in and out of focus. It is a face of confusion.</p>
<p>He moves his head between her and the painting, his eyes opening and closing.</p>
<p>"Come on, big guy," Lucifer speaks, positioning himself protectively in front of Mr. Hyde, preventing him from approaching Chloe. "Drop the painting and let's go for a walk."</p>
<p>Mr. Hyde growls, slapping Lucifer on the chest with his free hand and throwing him into the shattered couch.</p>
<p>Chloe retains the cry on her lips, refraining from further annoying Mr. Hyde.</p>
<p>"Please!" Chloe asks, taking another step towards him.</p>
<p>"Detective, stay away!" Lucifer yells, getting up from the ground and shaking his hair.</p>
<p>As expected, she doesn't listen to him. Takes another step. She is so close that she can feel the force radiated by the green man. "Don't destroy something so beautiful," she says softly.</p>
<p>"Beau… tiful" he says, wanting to understand the words.</p>
<p>She nods her head, repeating the word.</p>
<p>Mr. Hyde looks at it, then picks up the painting, watches it for a second, and throws it to the ground, with much less force than he usually uses.</p>
<p>Chloe smiles at her obvious victory.</p>
<p>She is about to take a step back when his big hand catches her, lifting her off the floor. Her scream is followed by the screams of the men in the room.</p>
<p>Her breathing is heavy, her hands sweat as she is lifted off the ground with ease. His hand holds her steady, until she can observe him closely. His deep dark eyes sparkle as he looks at her. Chloe's heart pounds in her ears as he subtly moves his hand up and down her form.</p>
<p>Lucifer shouts unintelligible things from below while his beautiful wings come into view; Raphael has risen from the ground with his staff rotating in his hand and Amenadiel has moved closer, ready, waiting to attack.</p>
<p>He growls at them, clearly annoyed at the meddling.</p>
<p>"Mr. Hyde!" Her voice shakes as she repeats the name. He blinks, his eyes focusing on her again.</p>
<p>"Okay, they won't hurt you," she tells him, stepping up her courage and giving him a smile.</p>
<p>He makes a sound that she is unable to distinguish.</p>
<p>She bravely but tentatively moves her hand and strokes his greenish cheek. The skin is smooth, slightly cool. But it has a warmth she doesn't expect.</p>
<p>His eyes blink at her. He doesn't move, so she continues her task for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>The room falls silent until her left hand moves, her eyes close, and she takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>She is sure that the blow her body expects is imminent, but she is surprised by the simple caress on her cheek. He mimics her previous action, so gently that she wants to cry.</p>
<p>"Beautiful," he says in his hoarse voice, almost growling.</p>
<p>The words "thank you" immediately leave her lips. She lets herself smile.</p>
<p>He strokes her cheek for a few more seconds until he stops, his hand tightening firmly on her body and placing her on the floor.</p>
<p>A minute later he is sitting on the ground, his head coming closer to his hands.</p>
<p>She smiles in amusement as her fingers gently graze his green cheek.</p>
<p>Minutes later, the great green man is nothing more than a tiny man, with warm eyes, kind lips and a puzzled face.</p>
<p>"Please tell me no one was hurt!" the thin man exlaims, incredibly alarmed.</p>
<p>She shakes her head from side to side. "Just the floor infrastructure and Lucifer's chest."</p>
<p>Lucifer crosses his arms, shaking his head. "Just my ego."</p>
<p>"I'm very sorry miss, I'm sorry for all the destruction," Dr. Jekyll declares, watching the whole place with attentive eyes.</p>
<p>"You should be more apologetic that your other boy flirted with my girlfriend for fifteen minutes," Lucifer snorts.</p>
<p>Chloe laughs; the doctor's cheeks redden slightly.</p>
<p>"I…" he begins.</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs out loud. "Just make sure the other boy knows this lady is already spoken for. Big, muscular, celestial and terribly green guys included."</p>
<p>The doctor nods solemnly.</p>
<p>Chloe stands up thanks to Lucifer's agile hands. He embraces her, wrapping his hands delicately around her back.</p>
<p>"That was incredibly stupid and brave."</p>
<p>"Things I've learned from watching you," she says, letting his warmth envelop her.</p>
<p>"Just leave that kind of thing to the experts in heavenly things." His nose buries into her blonde hair, inhaling her floral scent.</p>
<p>"Experts like you, ah?"</p>
<p>His hands are a constant caress on her back. "Just don't get in the line of fire when green giants try to destroy a room."</p>
<p>"Lucifer," she begins, because at the moment she didn't think about what her flamboyant boyfriend's reaction would be.</p>
<p>"Just promise me you will stay out of harm's way."</p>
<p>"I can't promise you that. The firing line is my job."</p>
<p>"Chloe, please!" His voice is filled with so much anguish that she finds herself feeling and kissing the right line of her hair.</p>
<p>He smiles. And she kisses him again, and just because he's Lucifer Morningstar, he asks:</p>
<p>"You don't like muscular, green and dangerous boys, do you?"</p>
<p>Her answer comes in the form of a fun musical sound.</p>
<p>"Good, because I would hate to have to fight the green boy for you. Father knows I would."</p>
<p>From across the room, the doctor smiles, looking at the scene.</p>
<p>And if on other occasions the eyes of the doctor or Mr. Hyde slowly rest on the blonde, their ears listen to the kind tone of her voice, or their nostrils are lost in her floral aroma, who is the weakness on the edge of the skin of a sarcastic and annoying devil? It is simply because she reminds him of another woman with kind eyes, sweet voice and floral scent. His weakness.</p>
<p>But it's something Dr. Jekyll will never reveal.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The archangel Gabriel</strong>
</p>
<p>Gabriel knows Samel too much; however, he knows little about this new version.</p>
<p>So it's safe to say that Gabriel is only basing his experience on a strong observation of the egomaniacal, flamboyant, sarcastic behavior that Lucifer Morningstar (his brother) professes.</p>
<p>His eyes focus on the noise emitted by the television as he takes a sip of the beer in front of him.</p>
<p>"Lucifer Morningstar continues to appear on the list of young playboys in the city. He continues to be the idol of many men and some women," comments the reporter with an amused smile while the photo of another man stands out on television.</p>
<p>Gabriel's confused face becomes obvious when Daniel, the detective who was kindly introduced days ago by his older brother, laughs next to him.</p>
<p>"What is a playboy? And why do men seem to like that?"</p>
<p>Daniel smiles, taking a drink of his own beer. "Sometimes I forget how new you are in this world," he smirks. "Or how old you are. He's a man who can win anyone over with his charm, and he's had thousands of women in his bed and at his feet." Dan gives him a suggestive wink.</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyebrows furrow, his lips twist. "That sounds disrespectful to the ladies."</p>
<p>Dan shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever you say, grandpa."</p>
<p>Gabriel tries to understand his friend's previous words, but can't.</p>
<p>He's seen his brother's demeanor from front row, his charisma making its way into every conversation, and he's even been a bystander, watching the way women cast subtle and not-so-subtle glances at Lucifer.</p>
<p>However, there is something strange about the whole situation. Lucifer has shown no indication of professing his affections towards any lady.</p>
<p>He has not flirted (as Daniel would say) with any woman in his presence.</p>
<p>Strange. Very strange. What has motivated this type of behavior? If he is a renowned playboy, Gabriel doesn't understand why.</p>
<p>"Man," is Daniel's shake, the one that brings him to reality. Gabriel shakes his head sadly at his apparent inattention. "There is a beauty alone in the bar over there; I think I saw the beautiful brunette at one of the LUX parties. I will try my magic with her. Do you want to try your luck with someone?"</p>
<p>Gabriel opens his eyes. A blush spreads across his cheeks and his heart skips.</p>
<p>"Come on, man!" Daniel gives him a supportive pat on the back. "It's been a long time for you. I'm not saying you have to get into a relationship with a woman with luscious long legs, or she has to have your babies with stunning cheekbones and blonde hair, just give yourself a chance to meet new people."</p>
<p>Just let it go. Daniel doesn't say it, but Gabriel knows it's precisely what he means, so he finds himself nodding and walking alongside his friend.</p>
<p>Dan walks over to the dark-haired woman who's too busy ordering a drink, while Gabriel keeps his gaze on the blonde sitting in one of the corners of the bar.</p>
<p>Her blonde hair is highlighted in a high ponytail.</p>
<p>"Good evening." He stumbles over his own words.</p>
<p>The blonde keeps her eyes on her drink without acknowledging his presence, but the dark-haired woman appears next to Daniel as he smiles at her genuinely.</p>
<p>"Chlo, this is Dan!" the brunette calls excitedly - not loud enough to attract the attention of others, but to reach their ears, and for the blonde to lift her beautiful face, focusing her blue eyes on them.</p>
<p>Her mouth falls open when recognition hits her. "Hello, Dan."</p>
<p>Daniel nods, slightly flushed. "Chlo."</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh Chloe, he's your ex!" the woman exclaims, amused. She smiles before blurting out her name. Maura Andrews.</p>
<p>What happens afterwards is a blur. Daniel finds himself taking the woman's hand and propelling her onto the dance floor. Leaving Gabriel alone with the beautiful blonde. Dan's ex.</p>
<p>"This is your first time in a bar." It is not a question; it is a fact.</p>
<p>"What if I say yes?"</p>
<p>"I will be in dire need of informing the owners. They have fireworks for occasions like these." She scoffs, and this makes him smile.</p>
<p>She smiles kindly at him. Her name is Chloe Decker. She works in the Los Angeles Police Department as a detective. That's what she mentions.</p>
<p>This is what Gabriel notices. She has bright blue eyes, delicate lips, silky hair, a figure worthy of exercise, and an angelic voice.</p>
<p>She is strong; he can see that when he listens to how she talks about her work, what she wants to achieve. She is a force to be reckoned with. Although that could also be inferred from the look on her face.</p>
<p>Gabriel is slightly attracted to her.</p>
<p>"Is the job you do considered dangerous?"</p>
<p>"It depends on who you ask. Usually it is. Although people who work with just paperwork would differ."</p>
<p>"That is amazing. "</p>
<p>She tells him how her days tend to be. It's easy to talk to her. She is polite, friendly and well versed in many subjects, in which he can contribute to without feeling like a child in a new world.</p>
<p>They talk about music, art and history.</p>
<p>They talk about how the world has changed, but she doesn't delve into the subject, and he thanks his father for it.</p>
<p>She is polite enough not to ask for explanations in the silence that he leaves when talking about such complex situations.</p>
<p>He finds himself wanting to know more about her. He leans forward flushed at the smile she gives him.</p>
<p>But her face changes, her eyes widen and she lets out an annoyed snort.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you tell me why I'm in a bar away from everything, wasting my free time instead of being home catching up with Charlie and Linda?"</p>
<p>"It's called being in my amazing company for one night."</p>
<p>Amenadiel lets out a laugh. He orders a drink for himself and another for Lucifer when his eyes focus on a place not far from his point. That hair is unmistakable, as is the funny smile on her face.</p>
<p>Now he understands Lucifer's desire to come to the site.</p>
<p>Lucifer turns around to receive his drink. His eyes follow the path of his brother's head.</p>
<p>"It's called karma, and it's pronounced ha!" Amenadiel exclaims amused, but the answer doesn't come, no. The answer walks towards the nice blonde at a brisk pace.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks like a peacock, strutting all over the place.</p>
<p>The black jacket of his tailored suit clings exquisitely to his shoulders. He stares at her, then smiles. One of those predatory smiles he sends in her direction. She only rolls her eyes at the obviousness of his reaction.</p>
<p>"Gabriel," Lucifer greets with a nod.</p>
<p>The blonde angel next to him shakes his head. "Good night, brother."</p>
<p>Lucifer winces at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>"Girls night out?" Lucifer asks innocently, as she shrugs her shoulders. Chloe doesn't buy it.</p>
<p>"Which you already knew, because I told you where I would be tonight," she declares taking another drink.</p>
<p>"Oh, did you tell me that? Huh." He shakes his head, and taps his temple. "It must have been lost in my subconscious"</p>
<p>Chloe squints at his amused comment. "So what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Amenadiel and I came to visit the bar, it has very good reviews," Lucifer declares as an expert in the field; however the old brother next to him shakes his head from one side to the other, passes his side, kisses her cheek and heads away from all the drama that Amenadiel is sure will come.</p>
<p>"Lucifer."</p>
<p>"What, I can't be worried that two girls go out unprotected, in a little known bar?"</p>
<p>"Lucifer."</p>
<p>"You keep getting into dangerous situations."</p>
<p>"What dangerous situation involves having a drink with your friend in a new place?"</p>
<p>"Umm." His throat makes an irritated sound. "Having a drink with Gabriel 'baby blue eyes.' The golden boy from Silver City. Umm. Yeah. Totally dangerous," he declares annoyed, still looking at her.</p>
<p>And with that, Gabriel apologizes, leaving his seat. His flushed face is the only thing she's able to see before he walks away.</p>
<p>"That was rude, Lucifer!"</p>
<p>"Me? Him wanting to get into your panties. That's rude, Detective."</p>
<p>"I didn't even know it was another of your brothers. Gabriel was being nice. He's a charming man, and a skilled talker."</p>
<p>"Right! How could it be erased from my mind, how charming that feathered one is," he says grumpy.</p>
<p>"Don't be like that!"</p>
<p>"How?" He swallows without taking his eyes off her.</p>
<p>"Unsafe." She lets go and for the first time that night, her gaze drifts away. "What I mean is that I like to talk to other people, to listen to their point of view of the world. It has been a while since I was able to talk to another person about art, history, music without feeling undressed naked by the eyes of a man."</p>
<p>"Lovely! I thought WE," he says emphasizing them, "were talking about it."</p>
<p>"We do! And I love doing it. But talking to other people isn't bad. Just because I was talking to Gabriel doesn't means I don't love you anymore, Lucifer."</p>
<p>"He is," Lucifer remains contemplatively silent. "He is the perfect type of angel for you: kind, gentle, with a sculpted face, no dark past, no drugs, no women, no men, no red lines in his life, no… hell." He snorts. "He's damn near perfect."</p>
<p>She approaches him with a step. Her hands caress his face lovingly. "I want to be direct. And say that I admire you physically." She seems to be chewing on the inside of the cheek, and only stops to add: "I am in love with your charming eyes, your amazing lips, your sarcastic manner, your capacity to please any wish out of nowhere."</p>
<p>The glass in Lucifer's hand stills, he looks at her with a smile that hangs from his lips.</p>
<p>"I love your past, everything, because it allowed you to be the man you are now, the kind, gentle, generous man. The one who is able to give his life twice for me. The one who is able to go down to hell to protect the people he loves. The man who wakes me up with a smile and a warm look."</p>
<p>He smiles at her, and she continues.</p>
<p>"That protective man who makes excuses to make sure I'm okay. Gabriel is kind, and a great conversationalist… But he's not you. I love you… because are you Lucifer Morningstar. The angel. The devil.  And I wouldn't want anyone else, ever."</p>
<p>He steps back, places his glass on the bar, takes her cheek and strokes it with his thumb, gently moving a lock of blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear. It's so cliche, but she still feels her chest burning inside. The way he adores her.</p>
<p>It's addictive, the way he looks at her.</p>
<p>"I love you, Chloe Jane Decker."</p>
<p>"And I love you, Lucifer Morningstar."</p>
<p>"Even though the muscular green boy still pines for you?"</p>
<p>She nods, pushing his fears away.</p>
<p>"Even though the golden boy from Silver City is interested in you?"</p>
<p>"Ummm," she laughs and he complains. "It doesn't matter, because I'm only interested in you."</p>
<p>"Good," he says before closing the distance and kissing her like life depends on it.</p>
<p>And from afar Gabriel shakes his head sadly, finally understanding the situation.</p>
<p>The acclaimed Playboy does not flirt with anyone, because his heart already belongs to someone.</p>
<p>Someone with beautiful eyes, and a beautiful heart.</p>
<p>Understanding that point, it is safe to establish that Chloe Decker is the most important woman in Lucifer Morningstar's life: his source of joy, his peace, his white light in a world full of darkness. So it is forbidden to touch a single hair of the beautiful blonde's head, which is obvious to everyone.</p>
<p>He is just her protective devil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Barney Stinson vs the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You need to tell her how you felt." Linda smiles patiently. "Tell her that you want a committed relationship with her. You can't wait any longer, Lucifer."<br/>"Well, it's not like some tall, charismatic, handsome guy with excellent artistic skills and perfect outfits is going to steal it from me," he comments, rolling his eyes.<br/>"I would not be so sure, about that."<br/>Aka the story that nobody asked of how Barney Stinson tries to have a legendary night with Chloe and Lucifer hates the idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I'm back. OMG! I don´t even know what to say. I´m very happy with the comments of this story. Thank you all for being so kind.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter. <br/>I had this crazy idea in my head for days, so I decided to write about two of my favorite playboys.<br/>I must say that this is the first time that I try to characterize a character as charismatic as Barney, so I ask for your patience.<br/>Note: <br/>My beta is in recovery because she had to have emergency surgery. So if someone wants to help me by being my beta for the month of December. Please let me know. The chapters are already written to be updated, only the correctness of the grammar is missing = (<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. See you in the comment section.<br/>I invite you to read my other stories.  <br/>Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer. <br/>A hug, have a good day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lux. He reads the sign as he enters the famous nightclub with a mischievous smile adorning his pink lips.</p>
<p>It will be a legendary night and he knows it.</p>
<p>He is fully prepared for it.</p>
<p>He is Barney Stinson after all, the playboy, CEO, smart, charismatic, amazing in sex, amazing in art of picking up women, picking up men, choosing scotch, cigars and bro's, and obviously in laser tag.</p>
<p>He smiles, fixing his cufflinks as he takes a quick look at his expensive gunmetal suit. His white shirt clings perfectly to his toned chest, while the black tie with little white spots and handkerchief perfectly completes the outfit.</p>
<p>It is one of his best suits. The suit that melts women's brains. That’s what Lily says.</p>
<p>Beside him his friend looks at the place with amazement. The architecture of the place, Barney thinks, is boring.</p>
<p>"Barney!" Ted begins with something that will become an immediate complaint. "I thought we visited Los Angeles because you were interested in seeing the market."</p>
<p>The blond man laughs at the innocence of his friend. That Ted doesn't know him at all.</p>
<p>"Sure! Like the LA ladies market" he blurts out with an amused smile, while his friend just rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. Listen closely, because this is sheer brilliance. See, what do you think is the difference between picking up women in NY and picking up women in LA?"</p>
<p>"Don't wanna hear it, Barney." </p>
<p>"Why, thank you, Ted..." he says pretending to be ofended.</p>
<p>Ted’s mouth falls open.</p>
<p>"It is the perfect opportunity for me to do a little more research into the female mind, in my never-ending quest to have the perfect sexual experience."</p>
<p>Ted’s eyebrows rose. “What?”</p>
<p>"Try to keep up, Ted."</p>
<p>"Barney! I told you I don't want to pick up girls in clubs or bars anymore. I'm done with that part of my life. I want to get a meaningful relationship... "</p>
<p>"Stop talking about your meaningless live, and pay attention to me," he announces funny with the whole situation,"I am now going to use a technique to pick women: hotness and what she's from. It is so brilliant!"</p>
<p>Ted only glares at him.</p>
<p>"Come on! Ted"</p>
<p>"Ted Evelyn Mosby?" he asks childishly.</p>
<p> "TEDDDDD" his voice is that of a child who knows that if he complains enough he will get what he wants. He knows it, and so does Ted.</p>
<p>He stares at him for a moment, and then, shaking his head comments "Ok, you win. Just a couple of hours then we can go home"</p>
<p>The blond's smile is wide and confident.</p>
<p>A legendary night, indeed.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The place is fantastic, full of colors, music and a unique atmosphere.</p>
<p>Ted automatically likes it.</p>
<p>It reminds him of happier, less complicated times with fewer broken hearts.</p>
<p>He sighs.</p>
<p>"Tell me I'm your best friend." The voice of the blonde next to him takes him out of his mind.</p>
<p>Ted looks at him avoiding laughing. "You're my best friend."</p>
<p>The look Barney gives him should announce that one of his games is about to begin.</p>
<p>Ted knows. And he wants to slap himself for it.</p>
<p>Barney walks like a hunter looking for his prey, his eyes twinkling with excitement, like a little boy in a new candy store.</p>
<p>His footsteps stop in front of the small woman with dark hair, excited eyes and Star Trek flannel.</p>
<p>"Well now as your best friend let's play a game that I like to call… He gently touches the woman's shoulder. She turns around with a friendly smile playing on her lips and an umbrella drink clinging to her right hand.</p>
<p>He looks at Ted suggestively as his lips drop the phrase that Ted knows will get him in trouble. </p>
<p>"Haaaaave you met Ted?"</p>
<p>She laughs.</p>
<p>Ted likes her smile. It is kind of cute. "I would say not."  Then she adds. "I'm Ella López."</p>
<p>Ted smiles, shakes her hand. "Ted Mosby." Out of the corner of his eye he can see Barney's mischievous smile and listen the word <em>enjoy</em> before he walks away.</p>
<p>Typical of Barney, Ted thinks as he focuses his attention on the beautiful woman in front of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His walk is a mixture of elegance and confidence acquired through the years.</p>
<p>His smile grows with every step he takes, with every look he gets.</p>
<p>He knows desire, lust.</p>
<p>He is absolutely used to it.</p>
<p>Women love him.</p>
<p>Maybe it's one of those nights where he can bring out one of his games.</p>
<p>One of his incredible characters created to make women fall in love. Lorenzo Von Matterhorn: Balloon explorer, millionaire, CEO, puppy rescuer, massive penis. It is one of his favorites.</p>
<p>A loved one in New York, if his success rate is used for comparison.</p>
<p>Or he can play at being a diver escaping from the frilly European waters, an astronaut with a short time back on earth, a military strategist, even an international spy.</p>
<p>He can be whoever he wants to be.</p>
<p>All with a single purpose, to get the most beautiful woman in the place and take her to his bed.</p>
<p>He smiles. That will be easy.</p>
<p>Barney scans the place, the smiles on sweaty bodies greet him, flirtatious looks from women in really short dresses invite him to sin. But it's the blonde flash that catches his eyes.</p>
<p>He can't stop looking at her.</p>
<p>She is a vision, in dark pants, high boots, and dark blonde hair falling in perfect waves over her turquoise sleeveless silk blouse.</p>
<p>Her curves are luscious, and he can imagine himself placing his hands on her waist while kissing her perfect lips.</p>
<p>The light flickers, and he can see her blue eyes, so deep, so beautiful.</p>
<p>Or are they green, he's not sure.</p>
<p>Of what he is sure, is that she is a perfect and unique ten.</p>
<p>The woman smiles at the bartender as she takes a seat in a practiced and overly nimble move.</p>
<p>A sip of Scotch lands in front of her.</p>
<p>And Barney's smile grows even bigger.</p>
<p>He loves a woman with good tastes.</p>
<p><em>"Thank you, big guy," </em>he thanks, clasping hands in prayer.</p>
<p>He watches her just a little longer, as she brings the drink to her lips, as her now sad eyes focus on the piano there.</p>
<p>And most importantly, his eyes find the police badge on her hips.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, well hello.</em>
</p>
<p>Beautiful, smart, and dangerous.</p>
<p>It must be his lucky night.</p>
<p>Barney smiles, raising his right hand skyward. <em>"Celestial High five!"</em></p>
<p>The stunning blonde drinks silently for a couple of minutes, discarding the flirtatious smiles of two attractive men who prevail by her side.</p>
<p>She is challenging. Barney comments to no one in particular.</p>
<p>He loves a challenge.</p>
<p><em>"Challenge accepted."</em> He says before walking towards her.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He approaches to the bar slowly, orders a Scotch, and sits next to the stunning blonde without giving her a glance.</p>
<p>Let her come to him.</p>
<p>The bartender says something he can't understand and she looks at him.</p>
<p>Barney smiles turning around to meet her beautiful blue eyes.</p>
<p>"OMG!" he articulates and looks at her with concern on his features. "You're ok?" he asks, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She looks at him stunned without knowing what to answer.</p>
<p>"Someone call an ambulance, come on! Someone call an ambulance!" He tells her moving quickly to get closer to her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You fell from the sky,that must hurt, right?" He smiles at her with his trademark Stinson smile, especially for difficult women.</p>
<p>He's waiting for her smile back or her laugh for that matter, yet she crosses her shoulders as she rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"How old is that pick up line?" She glances at his figure in the suit.</p>
<p>He's shocked. Not only is a hot woman, somehow, she's a hard challenge too.</p>
<p>There's no way she is real.</p>
<p>He takes a hand straight to his heart amused. "Ouch."</p>
<p>She pinches the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>"You don't like the way I say hi?" he asks looking at her with a matching smile.</p>
<p>Her eyebrow rises in defiance. "Is that your way of saying hi?"</p>
<p>Barney bites his lip terrvously. He is loving her sarcastic comments. His mind is racing when the answer appears in front of his eyes. "No," he denies and his voice is soft, sinful when he whispers to her. "This is my way of saying hi."</p>
<p>She looks at him stunned, but Barney doesn't give her respite and gets up from his seat.</p>
<p>He walks over to the piano and after a couple of smiles and prepared lines towards the DJ, he takes the microphone in his hands.</p>
<p>The lights focus on him, the music stops.</p>
<p>And he smiles.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe sighs, taking the rest of her drink.</p>
<p>So much for a quiet night, no crazy stuff.</p>
<p>In theory the idea had come as a celebration of the closing, Ella had smiled animatedly and jumped from side to side begging her to go have a drink.</p>
<p>She had easily accepted. Without Trixie at home, she would end up alone.</p>
<p>Free music and drinks were definitely a better option.</p>
<p>They had chatted for a couple of minutes, but now Ella was much busier trying to decipher the clues hidden on the handsome brunette's lips.</p>
<p>Chloe couldn't blame her for it.</p>
<p>So she had ended up at the bar, under Patrick's protective gaze.</p>
<p>Lucifer's faithful lackey.</p>
<p>Lucifer who, as a child with his first love did not know what to say to her after a kiss, they could not even talk about anything other than the case.</p>
<p>Now she didn't know where they were, they were friends, girlfriend and boyfriend, something else.</p>
<p>Maybe this time she would have to be brave enough to ask him.</p>
<p>"Miss Decker" Patrick whispers to her about another man approaching her.</p>
<p>She turns to give him a little of her mind when he looks at her.</p>
<p>Blonde hair, blue eyes, sculpted cheekbones, toned figure, and absolutely flawless outfit.</p>
<p>He gives her a pickup line and she responds being honest. If he's smart he'll go away.</p>
<p>She smiles when he finishes doing it. Or so she thinks.</p>
<p>Until the music dies down. And the lights are focused on a single point.</p>
<p>Him.</p>
<p>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" the blonde begins with an overly confident smile. "This song is for the beautiful angel at the bar" he says cheekily getting the women around him to laugh and clap. Chloe just wants the earth to swallow her quickly and efficiently. "My new way of saying Hi"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/15145454/The-doors-hello-i-love-you/Hello-i-love-you-wont-you-tell-me-your-name-hello-i-love-you-let-me-jump-in-your-game-hello-i-love-you-wont-you-tell-me-your-name-hello-i-love-you-let-me-jump-in-your-game">Hello, I love you<br/>Won't you tell me your name?<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Let me jump in your game<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Won't you tell me your name?<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Let me jump in your game</a>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><br/></em>He is attractive and charismatic singing, she will give him that.</p>
<p>He smiles at her biting his lip and continues, pointing to the bar when he sings again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/8896528/The-doors-hello-i-love-you/Shes-walking-down-the-street-blind-to-every-eye-she-meets-do-you-think-youll-be-the-guy-to-make-the-queen-of-the-angels-sigh">She's walking down the street<br/>Blind to every eye she meets<br/>Do you think you'll be the guy<br/>To make the queen of the angels sigh?</a>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hello, I love you<br/>Won't you tell me your name?<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Let me jump in your game</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She holds her head so high<br/>Like a statue in the sky<br/>Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long<br/>When she moves my brain screams out this song.</em>
</p>
<p><em><br/></em>At this point it's safe to say that the crowd has fallen under the spell of his voice and his sexy and confident movements.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/><a href="https://genius.com/4388695/The-doors-hello-i-love-you/Sidewalk-crouches-at-her-feet-like-a-dog-that-begs-for-something-sweet-do-you-hope-to-make-her-see-you-fool-do-you-hope-to-pluck-this-dusky-jewel">Sidewalk crouches at her feet<br/>Like a dog that begs for something sweet<br/>Do you hope to make her see, you fool?<br/>Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?</a><br/><br/><br/>Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello<br/>I want you<br/>Hello<br/>I need my baby<br/>Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello...</em>
</p>
<p>Applause echoed from Lux, and he smiled gratefully.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you liked my new way of saying hi, I haven't used it before but due to today's popularity it's pretty good," he adds, confident to the smiles and applause of the women.</p>
<p>"You definitely have talent."</p>
<p>"I definitely deserve to know your name. I totally have earned it right?” He says while still looking at her.</p>
<p>Chloe is about to respond when her eyes go wide with surprise written in them.</p>
<p>"Wait. What? OMG...You're that girl from that amazing and iconic scene."</p>
<p>Chloe must have known. Of course he would be another man in love with her role in her movie. "The jacuzzi scene."</p>
<p>"No... I mean, yes. As a fan of good cinema I love beautiful girls in bikini. It's even in my top for amazing scenes. But that was not what I meant. "</p>
<p>"What?" She says incredulously.</p>
<p>He moves one of his hands creating a mental image as he begins to speak "Lights flickering, smoke around every corner, action music, and you…” he pauses too excitedly in his story."Shooting in the best style of a young blonde Lara croft. The best laser tag commercial I've ever seen," he ends with a childish smile.</p>
<p>"Do you remember that? It was a year before the movie. "</p>
<p>"Of course! You were incredible. Amazing, perfect at it."</p>
<p>"Thank you!"</p>
<p>"Barney Stinson" He declares holding his hand. "My pleasure."</p>
<p>"Chloe Decker," she returns, grabbing his hand and shaking.</p>
<p>"The police," he says pointing to the gun on her hip.</p>
<p>"The Detective," she corrects him.</p>
<p>His smile reminds her of Lucifer. His bright eyes do too.</p>
<p>With his artistic talent, his charisma, his tailored suit and his funny jokes.</p>
<p>"What a coincidence!" His eyes sparkle with mischief.</p>
<p>"Are you a detective too?" she asks completely doubting. He doesn't seem like the type.</p>
<p>He laughs. "No, but I really like being handcuffed. Especially if whoever does it is as beautiful as you."</p>
<p>"Wow, great line Mister."</p>
<p>"It worked?" he asks mischievously.</p>
<p>She laughs. He is funny. "Not for a moment."</p>
<p>"Got damn!" He smiles asking for another drink for him and her. "I have to keep trying."</p>
<p>His answer is her infectious laugh.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"So who is he?" It's the question that comes after a funny story that involved a bet and some random girls.</p>
<p>"Umm?"</p>
<p>"The man who has you sighing, staring at a piano sadly, drinking alone on a Friday night."</p>
<p>"I'm not alone. My friend Ella is... Chloe is looking for her. "Yes, still kissing that man."</p>
<p>Pride shines on Barney when he yells. "Go for her on, Ted."</p>
<p>"Your friend?"</p>
<p>He nods, pumping his fists into the air.</p>
<p>Then he changes his expression to a more serious one when he gets closer to her and asks."So. Husband, boyfriend, roommate, coworker, friend?"</p>
<p>Chloe sighs. Her hands play on her lap. "It's complicated."</p>
<p>"You are lucky then. You are with the expert on complicated relationships." His ego grows as he speaks, although there is a tangible sadness with every word.</p>
<p>"You?"</p>
<p>"Tall, athletic, charismatic, blond, the GOD in bed," He slyly declares as a contestant in a beauty pageant by pointing out his attributes. He winks at her. "Yeah, me."</p>
<p>Chloe looks at him. She doesn't say anything. So Barney takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.</p>
<p>"I better show you my incredible moves and you forget about him. It's a better plan right?" He smiles at her. "Also, this shirt is not designed to withstand bodily fluids," He makes a face in sheer horror. "Unless they're one of those coming after a long time" He ends with a lewd look.</p>
<p>Chloe just laughs as she allows him to teach her some moves on the dance floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Linda's house</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Let me understand this. You came back from hell and kiss Chloe," Linda pauses, moving her hand to gently stroke her son's hair. "She kissed you. Then you were called for a case that lasted three days. You didn't talk about it during that time. However the case was closed today."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods, moving frantically in front of her.</p>
<p>"And you didn't tell her how you felt?"</p>
<p>He sighs in exasperation. "Doctor," he flames. "Have you been paying attention?"</p>
<p>Linda smiles patiently.</p>
<p>"She told you she loved you, you left for six months and now you are back. It's a lot to process, Lucifer. "</p>
<p>"I…"</p>
<p>"Do you want to be with her?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do, doctor."</p>
<p>"Then tell her, Luci." It is Amenadiel who speaks by taking Charlie from his mother's hands and placing him in his crib. "Tell her that you want a committed relationship with her. You can't wait any longer Luci."</p>
<p>"Well, it's not like some tall, charismatic, handsome guy with excellent artistic skills and perfect outfits is going to steal it from me," he comments, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"I would not be so sure." Linda says with a frown on her forehead while looking at her cell phone.</p>
<p>He wants to ask what it is when his own cell phone starts ringing.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mazikeen."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"In the doctor's house, clearly."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You need to come to Lux," she orders with a tone of voice that doesn't leave much to be desired. "A guy is singing by the piano."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time, Maze. Let him try to imitate my tricks. "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh! Trust me! He is doing very well," she laughs. "He is definitely sex on a stick."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Great!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Women seem interested in him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well. I would suggest then that you take advantage of him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'd love to, but the guy clearly has the hots for Decker."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bye, Lucifer."</em>
</p>
<p>With that the line is cut, leaving a stunned man in his wake.</p>
<p>He tries to take a deep breath, trying to calm the hot current that runs through his veins.</p>
<p>"Brother, what happened?" Amenadiel ask softly.</p>
<p>Lucifer swallows in silence.</p>
<p>However Linda fills in the gaps that may have been created.</p>
<p>"Maze just sent me a video, I think you should watch it."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods, while the doctor next to him slides her mobile and the playback begins.</p>
<p>The lights are focused on a single point.</p>
<p>A tall, blond man, too thin in an armani suit, from last season.</p>
<p>Lucifer already hates him.</p>
<p>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the blond man starts, walks with confidence and a flirtatious smile on his lips. The applause of the public encourages him, his cartism is palpable with every movement he makes. "This song is for the beautiful angel at the bar," he says cheekily getting the women around him to laugh and clap. "My new way of saying hello."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/15145454/The-doors-hello-i-love-you/Hello-i-love-you-wont-you-tell-me-your-name-hello-i-love-you-let-me-jump-in-your-game-hello-i-love-you-wont-you-tell-me-your-name-hello-i-love-you-let-me-jump-in-your-game">Hello, I love you<br/>Won't you tell me your name?<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Let me jump in your game<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Won't you tell me your name?<br/>Hello, I love you<br/>Let me jump in your game</a>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The song is harmonic, each word is flirty, funny with a hint of elegance that Lucifer must recognize until the video focuses on her detective sitting at the bar with a smile on her lips.</p>
<p>The next verse of the song sticks in his brain, as a burning sensation takes over his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/8896528/The-doors-hello-i-love-you/Shes-walking-down-the-street-blind-to-every-eye-she-meets-do-you-think-youll-be-the-guy-to-make-the-queen-of-the-angels-sigh">She's walking down the street<br/>Blind to every eye she meets<br/>Do you think you'll be the guy<br/>To make the queen of the angels sigh?</a>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><br/></em>The sensation spreads to his stomach, then to his entire body. -very close to a deep anger, mixed with disgust. He is on fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let him try to imitate my tricks."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh! Trust me! He is doing very well" She laughs. "The guy clearly has the hots for Decker."</em>
</p>
<p>Maze's taunts creep into his brain.</p>
<p>His eyes open when the realization hits him hard.</p>
<p>That bastard wants to steal his detective.</p>
<p>He wants to rob her by using his tricks on her.</p>
<p>The blonde wants to steal what is his, and only him.</p>
<p>Lucifer clenches his jaw.  He is angry. Furious.</p>
<p>"Luci!"</p>
<p>Lucifer's face is a deep mask. He wants to do something silly or impulsive like hits the wall.</p>
<p>Linda knows it.</p>
<p>Lucifer's eyes glow as he clenches his hands into fists, he lets out a low growl. "Time to pay our new visitor a visit. Nobody steals from the devil. Nobody touches what is mine. And he will learn it very quickly" he ends up disappearing into thin air.</p>
<p>"Amenadiel!" Linda scolds him. "What are you doing? Go with him."</p>
<p>The angel blinks and then after a flick in the air disappears.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">TBC…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.<br/>What do you think?<br/>If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.<br/>Poor Barney. =(<br/>What do you think Lucifer's reaction will be? <br/>Will Barney stop flirting with Chloe? <br/>How will the detective react? <br/>By the way. I have taken your suggestions into consideration. I have a chapter written with a new detective / case. Another powerful being making Luci incredibly jealous. More angels to come. Tell me which one do you want to appear? I continue to accept suggestions for writing.<br/>Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.<br/>Kisses and hugs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Barney Stinson vs the devil. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you the devil? Me too!" he imitates the devil eloquently, causing a laugh from Amenadiel, who is standing behind them without quite knowing what to do. After a glance from Chloe, his laugh dies on his lips, quickly disguised in a cough. "And an angel, if the girls are into it."<br/>"Are you making fun of me?" Lucifer has that maniac look that terrifies everyone, a promise of pain and punishment, but apparently it doesn't work with Barney. Who tries to shrug but only lets out a groan of pain at the increased pressure of the current devil's hands.<br/>"It's as if you knew you liked Fallen Angels and I would go for it, Detective," the blond laughs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I'm back. OMG! I don´t even know what to say. I´m very happy with the comments of this story. Thank you all for being so kind.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter. <br/>Thank you so much for all the love. <br/>Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer. <br/>A hug, have a good day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>She can't help but smile as Barney takes her hand for an easy spin, their bodies moving together to the beat of <em>Groove Is In The Heart</em> by Dee Lite as the crowd danced excitedly.</p>
<p>She hadn't been so happy since that moment she danced with Lucifer. <em>Should I Stay Or Should I Go?</em> must have been on repeat in her mind for years.</p>
<p>She longs for that feeling.</p>
<p>The simplicity, the warmth of that moment, has her sighing silently.</p>
<p>So much about not thinking about him.</p>
<p>Another turn from the blond to his side, and a laugh flows from her.</p>
<p>But before she can move towards Barney, she is caught in the tight grip of all-too-familiar hands on her waist, then in one swift movement she bumps into the bar with Lucifer looking incredibly innocent with a swig of his hand.</p>
<p>He just….</p>
<p>"Detective."</p>
<p>His voice sounds deep and raspy when he greets her. His eyes emanate danger when his brown orbs meet her attractive gaze. "Did you and the copycat blonde clown have a good time earlier?" he  enquires, arching an eyebrow in a classic Lucifer Morningstar expression.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>He almost rolls his eyes at that. The phrase "It's my club, Detective," seems to be on his lips but he says something different. "I came to your aid! Your mind was screaming "save me!" from that big giant bloody idiot" he says her before his mind evokes pain and punishment for the poor human who tried to flirt with her.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you have the power to read minds," she complains, rolling her eyes. He just smiles.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately not. I'm not a Jedi, Detective," he reminds her with a shrug. "But I know your body language very well, and you looked like you needed help."</p>
<p>She is about to stutter an angry response while he stares at her when Barney's voice joining them changes the mood.</p>
<p>"May I interrupt?" he asks, smiling playfully at Chloe.</p>
<p>"No!" Lucifer replies dryly. His voice is an angry growl. "She doesn't want to talk to you."</p>
<p>"I think the Detective," Barney says with emphasis on her position, making Lucifer wince, "she can decide for herself if she wants to talk to me." He challenges him with an amused laugh.</p>
<p>"Detective?" Lucifer asks. He sounds so eager.</p>
<p>"Tall, handsome, but not the boyfriend, right?" Barney comments in a slightly teasing tone. Chloe sees her partner tense at the blonde's words.</p>
<p>She can feel the tantrum about to start. "Barney, he’s..."</p>
<p>"I have no idea who you are, I don't care" Barney interrupts her, directing his serious gaze towards Lucifer. "But do us a favor and get out of here. I'm about to show Chloe a night that will be legen— wait for it-" he ends - "dary."</p>
<p>Lucifer gives him a hard look.</p>
<p>"Luci, calm down!" Amenadiel's voice appears just at the right moment, looking among the people, to end up by his brother.</p>
<p>Lucifer's fists clench. His jaw line tightens as his expression fills with something Chloe knows all too well: anger.</p>
<p>Yet Barney seems too absorbed in being indisputably flirtatious with her, perching between her and Lucifer with a smug smile on his thin lips. "So what do you say, Detective?"</p>
<p>"Get away from her!" the tone of Lucifer's voice drops dangerously; he's at a breaking point.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right," Barney scoffs, and Lucifer lets out something close to a growl. "Take the hint, bro. Go away."</p>
<p>And that's the phrase that does it: makes him break with an ease that would scare her if she didn't already know him.</p>
<p>The movement is decidedly swift, his hands tightening rapidly on both of Barney's shoulders, pushing him hard towards the bar, his dark orbs having been replaced with fiery fury. His breathing is heavy and if someone around him notices, they don't mention it or dare to intervene.</p>
<p>Chloe thanks the darkness for it.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you who I am - Lucifer bloody Morningstar." His jaw tightens. "I am the devil."</p>
<p>That line strikes fear in the hearts of all men. She has seen it first hand, but the blonde only gives him a look of disbelief as he snorts under his breath; then his eyes widen with enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you the devil? Me too!" He imitates the devil eloquently, causing a laugh from Amenadiel, standing behind them without quite knowing what to do. After a glance from Chloe, his laugh dies on his lips, quickly disguised in a cough. "And an angel, if the girls are into it."</p>
<p>"Are you making fun of me?" Lucifer has that maniac look that terrifies everyone, a promise of pain and punishment, but apparently it doesn't work in Barney. Who tries to shrug but only lets out a groan of pain from the increased pressure in the current devil's hands.</p>
<p>"If I knew you liked Fallen Angels I'd recommend going for it, Detective," the blond laughs. "You're not going to say 'no' six times, are you? I don't think my ego can take that."</p>
<p>Chloe is about to fill the silence when the grip on his shoulders is released. Barney looks relieved for several seconds before being grabbed by the front of his shirt. "Talk to her again and I swear by old Dad, I'm going to break you to pieces by pieces very slowly!" Lucifer growls. "Touch her again and I promise you will only know pain in the miserable life you have left." He ends with an angry growl changing his face to a very burned reddish flash.</p>
<p>However, Barney, far from being scared, speaks again. "How did you do that?" he asks in amazement, like a child at the sight of a magician. "That makeup looks so real."</p>
<p>The solid punch to his face silences him. Lucifer's fist flies out to hit him again.</p>
<p>Beat him until he breaks; until he learns the lesson.</p>
<p>"Stop! Please!"</p>
<p>It's Chloe who calls out to him, placing a hand gently on his back. It's more of a caress than anything else. "He's harmless, I promise."</p>
<p>"Please, Lucifer!" she repeats and her voice is a caress on his soul, calming the beast that wants to stay and play.</p>
<p>Lucifer takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and takes a step back away from the blonde.</p>
<p>The blood dripping down Barney's nose makes him feel victorious. He will feel the pain for days, his nose completely broken. That should teach him not to touch what isn't his.</p>
<p>"Dude!"</p>
<p>The blonde complains sharply as he wipes the blood from his nose in disgust.  Another ruined shirt and not in good way, he thinks, watching the blood fall."You didn't have to be so rude, I was just playing with you," he says, raising one of his hands as a sign of peace. "I mean, you totally are the devil."</p>
<p>Lucifer watches him silently. The urge to break him is still there, while Amenadiel, being the kind person that he is, gets a handkerchief filled with ice for the blonde's shattered nose.</p>
<p>But Barney speaks again. Chloe hits herself mentally. This man-boy has no sense of self-preservation.</p>
<p>Probably not. </p>
<p>"Does that mean I tried to conquer the non-devil's girlfriend? Awesome!" Barney smiles naughtily before being sent to the ground with a sharp blow. He doesn't wake up after that. And somehow the Detective thanks heaven for it.</p>
<p>Chloe sighs in resignation.</p>
<p>Maybe Barney asked for it.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Barney's eyes widen, he blinks slightly dizzy to find Ted's gaze on him with concern marked on his face.</p>
<p>Ella smiles at him kindly as the red-eyed guy (the devil) stops at the end of the room next to the tall dark man.</p>
<p>Ted lets out an angry sound. "What were you thinking? I told you it wasn't a good idea." He looks at the watch on his wrist with exasperation. "My theory is still valid - nothing good happens after two in the morning."</p>
<p>Barney rolls his eyes and tries to laugh but he can't. There is terrible pain on his beautiful, precious face.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Chloe's melodious voice asks.</p>
<p>"As if the devil punched me in the face. Anti-awesome." He smiles and raises his eyebrows in response. She just rolls her blue eyes.</p>
<p>Then he sits down in his spot, staring at the tall devil man. He makes the best of it by practicing his movie-villain glare.</p>
<p>"Why were you literally trying to kill him with your mind?" Ella asks.</p>
<p>Barney snorts under his breath. "What?? No… not that way," he quickly clarifies, seeing the dangerous red glow in the man's eyes. "Sorry, bro. But you have to understand, Chloe is a very attractive woman, and I am a man."</p>
<p>The answer comes in the form of a grunt.</p>
<p>"And I really didn't know that you were… evil."</p>
<p>If Barney thought about it, this was another very bad thing to say, because in an instant he feels his eyes face to red-eyed face, his dark words taking over.</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth!" his eyes flashed red. "Or you’ll find out what it truly means to be on the Devil’s bad side again."</p>
<p>"I… want to be brave enough to tell Robin that I love her."</p>
<p>Chloe’s lips parted in surprise. "What?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to feel something before my heart was shattered by her monumentally rejecting me," he says, completely surprised. The devil blinks as he retreats behind Chloe. "I thought a night with a beautiful woman would fix it, but I started talking to Chloe and she reminded me a lot of Robin. You know - beautiful, smart, doesn't easily fall in love with my tricks."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart sinks. She hears him speak.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know what you think," Barney begins without daring to look at her. "This incredibly charming man in impeccable attire is heartbroken. The truth is… I used to pick up women every night, take them to bed, just to know that I could do it. I felt I was invincible. A complete winner."</p>
<p>His hair is a mess of blonde strands, and his face really lost the fight against Lucifer's fists. She almost feels guilty about it. "Until this woman appeared in my life, strong, intelligent and beautiful." He smiles as if he's remembering her face at that very moment. "And of course I wanted to take her bed," he laughs, but Chloe can see the sadness in his eyes. "But she refused again and again. So I got to know her. We became friends and we were around each other for years. Until I finally had her."</p>
<p>Everyone remains silent as the man recites his heart in the middle of the attic.</p>
<p>"And I lost her, because of my stupidity, because of my pride, because of my cowardice," Barney swallows. "For a long time I thought I was too good for women, but somehow I always felt I didn't deserve Robin." His voice has the quality of a sad note in a heartbreak song. "And how could I not? A childish man with daddy issues, with such a dark past. How could such an incredible woman really want to be with someone like me?"</p>
<p>The blue orbs now look at her and she feels herself breaking. She understands the feeling. Understands the pain behind every word.</p>
<p>"Barney!" she leans closer, with Lucifer's watchful gaze behind her. "I know you're a good guy," she says at last. "I just don't think you know."</p>
<p>Barney's lips twist in a half-smile.</p>
<p>"I'm being a good guy, though I do prefer the truism 'awesome guy.'"</p>
<p>She laughs, while both brothers remain silent. "You have to find her and talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I'm sure if this has been going on between you for years, she feels the same way you do." Chloe takes courage in repeating the words that burn her chest. "I'm sure she's seen the man behind the child, behind the past, behind the problems with his father and has accepted him. She has accepted you as you are. Because she loves you. She loves every part of you, the bad and the good. She loves your inappropriate comments, your sarcastic jokes, your artistic skills, the way you dress, your voice and that amazing look you give her every time you say her name."</p>
<p>"Chloe!" he calls, a wide smile spreading across his face. So she looks up to find Lucifer looking at her with soft eyes.</p>
<p>"You have to tell her how you feel. That sometimes she drives you crazy, that she can be incredibly challenging and headstrong and frustanting; but also incredible and that, despite everything you just want to be with her. "</p>
<p>He gives her one big smile. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>And Chloe does nothing but hug him. Hugs this amazing man, and at the same time so broken. "Go get her," she whispers to him when they part.</p>
<p>Barney winks at her, saying goodbye to everyone with an overly amused smile, as if the fight never happened.</p>
<p>"I told you, Detective, high five for a legendary night."</p>
<p>Chloe laughs, giving him a high five that had him grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.</p>
<p>"If you ever visit the Big Apple, be sure to come by MacLaren's and give me a call."</p>
<p>Feeling the cold gaze of the man on him, Barney shrinks. "Even if you go with your non-boyfriend, red eyes, the protective bro."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the elevator doors are about to close with his visitors inside, the blond man fixes his gaze on Lucifer.</p>
<p>"From amazing guy to amazing guy. Don't waste your time. Chloe is amazing, tell her the truth. Because you never know when another awesome guy will appear and want to steal the devil's girlfriend."</p>
<p>Barney winks at him and leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel and Ella leave, leaving them alone and in complete silence.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have done that."</p>
<p>His expression falls. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Hit Barney."</p>
<p>He's the devil, for Dad's sake.</p>
<p>For Chloe, he'll do pretty much anything.</p>
<p>Especially if any man approaches her.</p>
<p>She is spoken for.</p>
<p>“I can.” Lucifer begins, "because of the, uh, you know."</p>
<p>Chloe is confused by his emotions, he's not making any sense.</p>
<p>One, two, three times he takes a deep breath and speaks again.</p>
<p>One, two, three times his heart beats when he feels her beautiful blue eyes on him.</p>
<p>She is just what he needs. She is perfect, even with her endearing frown. Looking as lost as he feels right now.</p>
<p>Especially when he try to recite the lines that he had been practicing for two days in his head. Lines he learned from the internet.</p>
<p>“Since I met you, I don't think there are coincidences. I met you because I had to. I had to find someone who would change my life, my way of thinking. You taught me so many things and there are so many to learn. You are the best I could have found."</p>
<p>Her mouth opens, but the words still don't come out.</p>
<p>So he does what he does best, talks and rambles. "Detective, I'm sorry if my behavior gave you the wrong impression."</p>
<p>She blinks, unable to suppress the small smile that tugs at the corners of her lips. "Did you just apologize to me?"</p>
<p>He furrowed his brows in mock confusion. "It sounded that way, didn't it?"</p>
<p>She starts laughing. "Well, by the way that apologies go, it was a little half-baked."</p>
<p>He nods, not knowing how to proceed. God damn!</p>
<p>"Lucifer!"</p>
<p>He leans on one elbow. "How do you manage to do that?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You make my name sound like a threat."</p>
<p>She laughs. "That is your own haunting reputation."</p>
<p>He gives her a bored look. "Curious."</p>
<p>She sighs, noticing the tension between them. "I…"</p>
<p>"I'm trying to be serious. After what you said, Detective" -  she looks him in the eyes, warily - "I know what it is. This whole feeling is so new to me. And frankly..." he laughs nervously, "I'm terrified. I've always been used to getting away with everything until I met you."</p>
<p>He plays the puppy eyes card and she knew she never had a chance.</p>
<p>"You are smart, kind, beautiful, respectful, incredibly polite and perfect in the eyes of everyone. Chloe, you are everything that I am not. "</p>
<p>His words are a litany, a plea. "You are that person whom I didn't know I needed or wanted. I have made mistakes, father knows it is true. I am an idiot most of the time and I don't feel sorry for it. But the only thing I certainly know is I'm in love with you. I need you. There. I said it."</p>
<p>He drops the words like a silent bomb.</p>
<p>"I need you Chloe Decker. You've taken care of me all these years. So I would love the opportunity to take care of you," he offers, as if it were the clearest thing in the world.</p>
<p>"You are the love of my life..." he stutters. "I love you more than anything in this world. I can't live without you... I'd go absurdly crazy without you."</p>
<p>Her smile tangles with his, and Lucifer knows that no one had ever stolen his breath like this.</p>
<p>His gaze is fixed on her, as if he expects her to do something or say something.</p>
<p>She doesn't disappoint him.</p>
<p>There are few things that can tear Lucifer Morningstar apart but her words shake his foundation to the ground.</p>
<p>"I love you, Lucifer."</p>
<p>And that's all he needs to hear. Because if she is next to him, in his arms, he is already home.</p>
<p>He stops to contemplate her face for a couple of seconds, his gaze fixed on her pink mouth, parted a little that encourages him to kiss. He remembers how much he wanted to touch her for a long time, how hard his heart beats when he feels her breath go over his skin. He wants to know if her lips would taste as good as he had remembered in his dreams.</p>
<p>An impulse creeps into his chest and he slowly approaches her. At first he is a little doubtful, but then that feeling called love became strong so strong that it burned, so great that nothing mattered, at that moment he dares to kiss her.</p>
<p> He kisses her with the affection of someone who expects nothing and in the end gets everything.</p>
<p>"Say it again," he says with shining eyes.</p>
<p>She pauses for a moment before answering."I love you."</p>
<p>"Just to clarify, you don't like the copycat blonde clown. Right?"</p>
<p>She laughs, kissing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end <br/>I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.<br/>What do you think?<br/>If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.<br/>By the way. I have taken your suggestions into consideration. I have a chapter written with a new detective / case. Another powerful being making Luci incredibly jealous. More angels to come. Tell me which one do you want to appear? I continue to accept suggestions for writing.<br/>Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.<br/>Kisses and hugs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dark knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer's chest swells up, taking a defensive stance, standing between them. </p>
<p>"I've already said that she's not going <br/>anywhere. And much less with you."</p>
<p>"Move" The man orders, pointing straight at the devil's chest.</p>
<p>Oh God! That is a bad sign. Chloe purses her lips.</p>
<p>"Make me" Lucifer hisses.</p>
<p>He laughs, his gaze detailing the devil in front of him from head to toe, ending in the flowers squeezing in his hands. "Nice flowers. Nice try" he comments casually. There is a pause, then another smile, a mischief covering his lips. "I hope you're better at winning over Detective Decker than as a hacker, otherwise we already know how this will all end."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I'm back. OMG! I don´t even know what to say. I´m very happy with the comments of this story. Thank you all for being so kind.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter. <br/>No beta for this chapter = (<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. See you in the comment section.<br/>I invite you to read my other stories.  <br/>Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer. <br/>A hug, have a good day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Dark knight</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has worked alongside Lucifer Morningstar for six months in a row when he thinks about putting the word jealous plus his name in the same sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has consumed the second bottle of Jack Daniels when he comes up with the bright idea of appearing in the house her mother left her, where she currently resides. On her day off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 8 p.m. on a Saturday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There isn't much to say about Chloe's reaction. She opens the door slightly puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets his eyes roam her appearance as his heart begins to beat a little faster, although if someone asked, he would attribute the effect to the alcohol he has consumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks beautiful. Devilishly adorable, he thinks as he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is dressed in a casual outfit. An asymmetrical ivory cut blouse paired with a pair of light jeans and cream-colored sneakers. Her soft curly hair falls to her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is about to speak when a figure appears next to her. Daniel, who discreetly places his hand on Chloe's waist. Gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who automatically stiffens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heartbeat drops, his smile fades into oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jealousy doesn't exist in the devil dictionary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rejects the feeling quickly by turning around, leaving a stunned couple behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore he isn't one of those insecure men with emotional problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn't a men either. He is the devil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't suffer from jealousy. Absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn't jealous even a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So if a blonde ends up in his bed that night, or the next three weeks, that has nothing to do with the detective or her stupid ex who is clearly trying to get her back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passes and the idea is erased from Lucifer's mind, as if by magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He convinces himself that he isn't a jealous man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he doesn't feel like his burning inside when he catch the look that the new intern (someone with a name like Jordan) gives Chloe every time he sees her pass by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, definitely not. He doesn't feel like his stomach flutters when he hears her laugh after a funny comment from Amenadiel even Dan himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn't an insecure man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even after she continually rejects his advances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that is the only thing that under no circumstances will he share with anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end Lucifer knows that she will be by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like he meets other celestial beings, superheroes, or is going to be saved by a masked hero, falling at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is something that will never happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that's something he was quick to think about.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has worked alongside Lucifer Morningstar for three years in a row when he thinks about putting the word jealousy plus his name in the same sentence for the second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has left the bachelorette party after the insistence of the brunette who walks next to him. Maze smiles looking for a couple of drinks for both of them as they sit on the comfortable sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The TV in the living room turns on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Golden News.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye, normal men. Hello superheroes." The woman's voice is full of amusement when she speaks. Alicia Baker. Lucifer recognizes the journalist, the woman with blond hair that now accumulates in a high train, apprehensive eyes, of medium height, whose lips are red, as red as the color of blood, matching her short dress and heels. .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's today's catchy headline" she giggles. "Chloe Decker, the well-known daughter of 80s actress Penelope Decker, and star of </span>
  <span>Hot Tub High School</span>
  <span>; was rescued in Gotham City"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are few things that can tear Lucifer Morningstar apart but the reporter's words shake his foundation to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are listening well" Alicia pauses dramatically, then continues. "Rescued. From the hands of an armed group, when she was meeting with her companions from Hot Tub High school at the Bonnie Light hotel. A reunion that ended in a very emotional way, in the morning hours. It is presumed that the armed group planned robbing the place as well as kidnapping a group of people belonging to Wayne Industries, who were also gathered there. Attempt that was thwarted by Batman "Her smile lights up when she speaks to the camera. "The Gothic city masked man appeared again to save the day, managing to arrest twelve men, whose identities are expected to be revealed in the next few hours. The only thing that is known at the moment is the dark complexion of the one who seemed to be the leader" she concludes with a grimace on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty Marcano, the brunette sitting next to her, sighs. "She's definitely a very lucky woman. She was saved by the handsome masked man from Gotham City." Both women laugh. "Batman who has every woman in this town sighing. I don't think Chloe Decker is the exception."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer flinches, his jaw clenching against pain that he knows isn't physical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That woman has an aura that attracts superheroes. And to show a button" Alicia makes a movement with her hands showing behind her, a screen with the photo of the blonde smiling in the muscles of the masked man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silence" Lucifer without daring to say anything else. He's boiling, his vision is cloudy. Very cloudy, when he clenches his fist tightly closing his eyes. Wanting to erase the image of the man wrapping his arms around the detective. His Detective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't a jealous man, but now he is beginning to think otherwise. For the first time his mind is starting to work against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer Morningstar had a reputation. Until Chloe Decker showed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until his eyes opened allowing him to see everything that was always in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a minute, his mind resolved what his heart had failed to resolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's amazing how the little gestures over the years became his main motivator to be a better partner for her, all for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She who with her soft smile comforted him in his dark days. Offering him a shoulder to cry on and whispering words of comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She who with her powerful, charismatic, funny, angry, sad and loving looks gradually took over his heart until she eliminated space for another person to occupy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She with her golden hair, her sky-colored eyes, with her slender figure, and her indescribable talent managed to win his admiration, respect and a feeling that took hold of him, but that he only managed to understand many years later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't a jealous man, because he had nothing to lose, nor was he afraid of loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now seeing her in the arms of another, his heart falls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He perfectly understands the feeling, that fire burning through his veins, that empty and deep knot in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer Morningstar hates it. He hates everything about it. He feels every muscle in his body tense, so he begins to walk from one side of the room to the other. Trying to get rid of his pent-up anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you should calm down" "Maze suggests looking at his king's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His next words are cutting. "I'm not angry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you are," Maze comes back easily. "You're a moment away from tearing one of those pictures off the wall"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not angry," Lucifer repeats vehemently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze lets out a sigh, knowing they are in conversation with Lucifer's childish side. That side that complains, grumbles, and does not give its arm to twist. "Of course"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words come out through teeth. "I'm not angry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, why would you?" Maze says sarcastically. "Why would you get mad that she was almost hurt? "She holds a burning nail, the brunette knows it. "Rescued by a man who wasn't you. Because like you always let her go ALONE, you were too busy with another one of your stupid bimbos. "She shrugs her shoulders, glaring at him annoyed, if she's honest with herself, she must admit she cares about Decker. She has become one kind of human, not so terrible for Maze. A friend, if she can afford to use the word. "Of course you're not mad. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer growls through his teeth. Wanting to erase the guilt he feels coupled with the mess of feelings: a mixture of anger and jealousy echoes in the back of his mind. He knows he won't be gone for a while, a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She shouldn't have been there!" Lucifer yells "I shouldn't have gone to that meeting alone"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze's face falls. Feeling slightly guilty about her earlier comment. "Lucifer"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit! I know!"He yells again. And it is at that moment he turns around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he sees her, standing in the doorway to his attic. Her look full of concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a lump in the chestnut's throat that grows with each of her steps, which continues to grow as she details the fine wound that runs through her forehead. He can already imagine the ugly purple that will come out in a couple of hours. It hurts, it hurts to see her like this. Wound. His fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meets her halfway and his arms cling to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine" is her reply. Her voice is music to Lucifer's ears. "It wasn't your fault, I'm fine Lucifer"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette only loosens his embrace a little to detail her face with greater emphasis, he realizes that she is telling the truth. She smiles and he can't help but smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs her for what seems like hours. And he promises himself, not to leave her out of his sight again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the jealousy disappears, at least for that day.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Three days later.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not until hours later that he can identify the tightness in his chest, his mind conjures up the events of the day, and the pieces of the puzzle fall on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the giggles, whispers of Miss Lopez and other female officers at lunchtime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comments they make about him. The masked man from Gotham. Chloe's new savior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;He's incredibly tall.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;His voice is deep, like a baritone's.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;They say his gaze can pierce your soul.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;He has never lost in a fight. &gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if that's not all, they also speak sighing about nothing more and nothing less than Bruce Wayne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The inhumanly attractive Bruce Wayne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;God, his voice, his smile can melt ice. &gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;He has a very interesting look. Besides being a millionaire, he has a charitable heart. It has three foundations that help orphaned children. &gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;He is quite a gentleman.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;He attended to Chloe quickly after everything that happened, even holding her hand. It was very sweet&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The people at Wayne Industries say he's smart and very kind.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Chloe is very lucky, Mr. Wayne seems to be interested in her. &gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer's mouth opens and closes in horror. His hands are shaking. He takes a deep breath taking a minute to calm himself, as his footsteps echo throughout the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn't a jealous man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was only jealous once. Period.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isnt an insecure or jealous man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's why he doesn't do things like fight in his dreams with imaginary rivals like Bruce Wayne and Batman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's why he doesn't spend a week obsessed with Bruce Wayne. Obsessed with obtaining information about his company and his personal life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't learn that Bruce has genius-level intelligence, an analytical mind, and an eidetic memory; great powers of observation and analysis; He is a polymath, a teacher in various sciences of criminal and forensic application; with knowledge in the management and development of advanced or experimental technology. Trained in medicine and in the development of treatments or antidotes for poisons or toxic agents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer doesn't bother to learn that Bruce is a millionaire, philanthropist, playboy; heir, director and largest shareholder of a business empire focused on scientific research for medical uses and development of experimental weapons and transportation systems; shareholder in various private clinics and urbanization projects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer also doesn't do silly things like try to hack into their operating systems and clearly doesn't compare himself to him, at no point. He doesn't even write down their similarities in a note on a whiteboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's just sarcastic comments that come from Maze's venomous lips.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later, he still doesn't consider himself an insecure or jealous man. Not even when he's unable to Hack Millionaire Wayne's systems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't spend all morning reading celebrity magazines, when he decides that compound work is post-10 torture to try to help with the paperwork piling up on the Detective's desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For whatever reason his mind can't focus enough to do something both tedious and simple, like finishing paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. Perhaps the reason is on the cover of many magazines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce Wayne, the conqueror of Gotham City.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The conquests of Bruce Wayne.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wayne and his women.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer purses his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really has a terrible taste in men. He thinks after reading the latest celebrity gossip magazine, which names Bruce Wayne the listed bachelor of Gotham City, the magazine describes in three full pages the series of women who have passed through his arms (and probably through his bed)) in just six months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer decides that he doesn't like the man in the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And less breathing around Chloe. So he decide to do what he does best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Try to seduce the Detective. Or at least not die trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not this time.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella runs to meet him in six short steps, however Lucifer doesn't stop, he deflects with a hand gesture, the information that he is sure she is about to give him to open the laboratory door. If her eyes widen when she see the bouquet of flowers in his friend's hands, Ella doesn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the door in a single movement, sadly what he hears leaves him cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A woman with a résumé like yours must have multiple job offers every day, not counting the number of admirers you surely have there" Bruce jokes subtly. And gives her a captivating look, Lucifer notices. It's the look he used to give his conquests before...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a giggle. Lucifer knows she is blushing at the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer's mind conjures up murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell is Wayne doing in his LAPD? In Miss Lopez's lab, making the detective laugh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer tries not to wince at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good afternoon" the man has the nerve to greet him, looking pleased at his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face contracts. "Mr. Wayne" he greets without taking his eyes off her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce watches him arching an eyebrow, there isn't a single movement to indicate that he has become intimidated or angry in any way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucifer Morningstar" he introduces himself arrogantly. "Although many know me as the devil"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe glares at him at his egomaniacal behavior, her gaze then back to Bruce. Who grins openly. He has that confident look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe doesn't like the way the conversation was going, so she cuts it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Wayne, have kindly cleared his schedule to be here, Lucifer," she explains with a tone of patience embedded in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her police and acting skills have really impressed me, it was the least I could do" the man flirts, earning a look of hatred from the devil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer clicks his tongue in reproach. "We have highly trained staff here" there is an expression on his face, which he is trying to control, but to his own dismay he is failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no doubt" he says licking his lips and smiling at Chloe in amusement. He rises from his seat and extends his hand politely to the blonde. "I'd love that City Tour now Chloe"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer feels the blood begin to boil inside his body at the prospect before his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Detective has other business to attend to Mr. Wayne" the words are muffled phrases that escape his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frankly, Mr. Morningstar, I doubt the detective would mind being in my presence and putting off the business she has to attend to for a couple more minutes." Bruce's deep voice echoes in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucifer" she calls out to him, automatically giving in to the man's request. Wayne Industries was kind enough to pay for the physical or psychological damages that the actors gathered in Gotham City might experience, following that dispute with gunmen. Mr. Wayne has even become a benefactor to the LAPD, awarding him a significant sum of money, following the incident. The right thing to do is meet his demands in the best way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The right thing to do is to be a politician and allow her to go with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lucifer is not political, nor is he correct. And the last thing he wants is the man's leering stare at his detective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I don't think so" is his reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce smiles as if he will guess his answer beforehand by taking a step towards him. He is at least six inches taller than Lucifer, and uses each of them to force Lucifer to tilt his head back to look him in the eye. Chloe has a feeling that this is not going to end well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we let the lady decide who she wants to choose" he asks calmly crossing his arms. Before the horrified look of the brunette, Bruce stakes. "Why don't we let the lady decide if she has time to show me around the city, or if the issues she has to resolve are extremely urgent"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is going to be apocalyptically bad. It is Chloe's first thought, observing the interaction of both men, she does not know which is worse: the constant flirtation and audacity of Bruce or the masked anger (not quite, it should be noted) on Lucifer's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are two boys fighting over their favorite toy, and she hates being the toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer's chest swells up, taking a defensive stance, standing between them. "I've already said that she's not going anywhere. And much less with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move" Bruce orders, pointing straight at the chestnut's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God! That is a bad sign. Chloe purses her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make me" Lucifer hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce laughs, his gaze detailing the chestnut tree in front of him from head to toe, ending in the flowers squeezing in his hands. "Nice flowers. Nice try" he comments casually. There is a pause, then another smile, a mischief covering his lips. "I hope you're better at winning over Detective Decker than as a hacker, otherwise we already know how this will all end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has worked alongside Lucifer Morningstar for three years and two consecutive weeks when he thinks of putting the word jealousy plus his name in the same sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone knows what happens to the third.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third is always the charm. The one that makes everything explode or improve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is one of those situations where nothing can get better, just explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer Morningstar finally admits that he is a jealous man, so he does silly things like punch Bruce Wayne, and generate a scene say of an action fight on the premises.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Chloe closes the door with a soft touch, the least she needs now is more attention to them. Her gaze stops on the devil, who looks like he's gone to hell and has been returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The irony of the situation. If she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banging had come for a couple of minutes before armed policemen appeared separating the two adults, both of them growling and kicking like a pair of small children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should be noted that Bruce was as battered as Lucifer himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to the detective, and her ability to make him vulnerable, it is worth noting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the fact that Bruce Wayne seems to be made of something very tough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn eccentric millionaire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight resulted from not having a winner. Lucifer attributes it to the appearance of the police, if someone thinks something different, they clearly did not pay enough attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was ridiculous." Her voice is full of scolding. He smirks in amusement while still placing the ice pack over his right eye while pinching his nose to try to stop the blood from continuing to emerge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a sigh. Cleaning the trail of things that adorn the floor of the enclosure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't, it was kind" Lucifer defends himself with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I kindly gave him a beating so he will get away from you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course" she says with a hidden smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is an awkward silence for a few minutes where he doesn't really know where to look, so he just stares at the ground, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides to be brave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no one else, only you" His gaze strays to her, his chocolate eyes are warm and kind. It is the first time he has said it, but his heart continues to have the same reaction, beating uncontrollably in his chest to anything that comes out of his lips and involves her. "I can't lose you, Chloe"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles warmly at him, her mouth letting out the words before her mind has time to process them. "I can't lose you either"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squints her eyes. "But there are days like today when I really feel like I hate you, Lucifer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a loud laugh. Shaking his head in denial. "You love me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mimics his gesture by approaching him, until her hand is on his chest. And her lips on his cheek. "The flowers were beautiful. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look he's giving her can melt any glacial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then to his inexplicable horror / happiness, she kisses him on the corner of his lips. Unlike his other kisses with other women, this kiss is much more sensual. Her mouth opens slightly, allowing him to feel her hot, moist breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing begins to come out more strangled and he swears that if he doesn't get away from her soon, he will pass out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer Morningstar, for the first time in years, stands still. His heart feels like it's going to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face is still inches from his, when she comments with a hint of amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For your information, I'd rather be concerned and proud of just one man. The one who wears a three-piece suit, ridiculously expensive shoes, and hair full of gel products."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles triumphantly, his face a wink of a player at his highest power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she can't see him, because he's already gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if someone asks him hours later, when he've been perfectly healed by the capable hands of her favorite detective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later when he can see her smile hidden behind the screen monitor where she currently works, after a generous reprimand, about duties, legal actions, and fights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, if he is a jealous man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would only answer yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer Morningstar is a green monster full of jealousy when the name Chloe Decker enters the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC…</p>
<p>I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.<br/>What do you think?<br/>If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.</p>
<p>By the way. I have taken your suggestions into consideration. I have a chapter written with a new detective / case. Another powerful being making Luci incredibly jealous. More angels to come. Tell me which one do you want to appear? I continue to accept suggestions for writing.</p>
<p>Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.<br/>Kisses and hugs.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think.<br/>If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.<br/>Any suggestions for for new situations?<br/>Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.<br/>Kisses and hugs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>